Eleonora Viltaria/Gallery
Light Novel= Vanadis_elen_profile.jpg Vanadis elen.jpg| Elen the Wind Vanadis. Img005.jpg| Ellen and Tigre Img001.jpg| Ellen in the Light Novel Cover (1st Cover). Vanadis_8_Ellen.jpg| Elen in the Light Novel Cover (8th Cover). Madan_no_Ou_to_Vanadis_V9_Cover.jpg| Elen in the Light Novel Cover (9th Cover). Madan no Ou to Vanadis 10.png| Tigre and Elen (10th Cover) Ellen_Bath.jpg| Vanadis ellen & sophie.jpg| Elen with Sofy. Vanadis ellen hug.jpg| Elen on Tigre's piggyback. Vanadis_civil_war.jpg| Elen with Liza and Sasha Seven Vanadis.jpg| Elen is among the Seven Vanadis. 3_vanadis_vs_dragon.jpg| Elen, with Eliza and Sasha and Torbalan. Vanadis ellen 7.jpg| War torn Ellen Main cast new.png| Tigre Vanadis and queen.png| Return of Tigre Elen.png| Elen and the returning Tigre. Volume_11_New_cast.png| Tigre_vs_ellen.jpg Happy hours in ztched.jpg| Elen discuss important matters to Tigre, much to Lim's frustration. Joined_forces.jpg| Elen and Tigre joined forces to defeat Zion. (Volume 1) Elen_titta_busted.jpg| Silver Wind Vanadis is scolded by Titta. (Volume 2) Regal_Vanadis.jpg| Here comes Sophie.jpg| Elen and Mira confront Sofy. Vanadis ellen hug sleep.jpg| Elen slept on Tigre's back. Ma0170.jpg| Elen confronts Roland, Brune's Dark Knight. Ellen's_retribution.jpg| Elen promised Tigre to avenge him. Lap_pillow_ellen_&_tigre.jpg| Elen with sleeping Tigre. Vanadis_battle_Ellen_vs_Eliza.png| Elen fight against Liza. Wind_vs_ice_II.jpg| Elen and Mira stares each other, again. Seducing_wakey_wakey.jpg| Elen's way to wake Tigre The_Last_wish.png| Elen's reaction after Sasha's death. Wind_vs_thunder_for_Tigre.png| Elen fight against Lisa to get Tigre. Ellen_rushes.png| Elen was shocked over Tigre's amnesia. TIgre_and_six_Vanadis.png| Elen during the Sun Festival. Tigre_and_Elen_Night.png| Elen and Tigre in Alsace's fields Elen_and_Valentina.png| Elen's uneasy alliance with Valentina. |-| Manga= Manga_volume_1.jpg Manga_volume_2.jpg Manga_volume_5.jpg Manga_volume_6.jpg ellen_manga_I.jpg| Ellen and Tigre in Manga version. Madan-no-ou-to-vanadis-eleonora-viltaria-ludmila-lourie-sofya-obertas-anime-girls-1920x1200_(1).jpg| Thunder_fire_wind.jpg|Manga teasing promotion about Battle of Boroszlo. ellen_manga_II.jpg| Ellen led the ambush unit to overcome the Brune Soldiers. Silver meteor army.jpg| Elen lead her troop to Alsace. WTF moment sausage.jpg| Elen teased Rim about Tigre's "awesomeness". Regal_Ellen.png| Elen's meet King Victor. Elen_and_Mila_vs_Sasha.png| Elen and Mila vs Sasha Roland_vs_elen_manga.png| Elen facing Roland in their first battle. Silver_Meteor_Army_Manga.png|Elen and the the Silver Meteor Army. |-| Anime= Madan_no_out_Vanadis_anime.jpg Archer_and_vanadis.jpg| Tigre's fateful encounter with Elen. Tigre and Elen.jpg Elenora_I.jpg| Ellen battle in Dinant.jpg| Elen during Battle of Dinant. Elen_smile.jpg| Elen Bath.jpg| Elen in bath. Mila_Elen_rival.png|Elen and Mila staring each other. Tigre_Elen_arguement.png| Elen and Tigre in an anime exclusive episode. 068d8ab38686c1f73a5ab8f4c26d5973.jpg Elen_angry.png|Angry Elen. Elen_charge.png| Elen'a charge towards Tatra Fortress. Elen_vs_Mila.jpg| Mila and Elen crossed blade. Roland_meet_elen.png|Elen met Roland in the battle. Injured_TIgre_Elen.png| Elen with injured Tigre. Reluctant_friendship.png| Elen_after_reading_sasha's_letter.jpg| Wind_vs_thunder.png| Elen fought Liza in Boroszlo. Elen_Mila_Tigre.png| Date.jpg| TIgre_Elen_Lying_down.png| Elen_pointing.png| Silver_Meteor_Army_Meeting.png Faceoff.jpg| Elen_vs_Thenardier.png| File:Elen_crying.png| |-| Video Clips= Elen_wind.gif Archer and Vanadis.gif| Eleonora faceoff a Dragon Elen_eyes_glows.gif Power.gif Power2.gif Power3.gif Eleo.gif |-| Game Card= Tigre_and_Vanadis.png| Game_image_2.png|Elen in the game image. Battle_of_Moshelm.png|Elen in Battle of Molsheim Tittle Battle_of_borozlo_game.png|Elen in Battle of Boroszlo Tittle File:Elen_Matsuri.jpg| 2014_xmas.jpg| Elen in Christmas Costume. Elen_Card_1.jpg| 14_12021598_10.jpg| Elen_Valentine.jpg |-| Other= Elen_1920x1080.jpg| Ellen's silhouette. Ellen_anime.png| Ellen's full anime appearance. Twt_dp.png| More about Elen in anime. 3_madan_eleonoraA.jpg| Elen Twitter Special 4_madan_eleonoraB.jpg| Elen Twitter Special 2 Elen_Dakimakura.jpg|Elen in Daikimakura cover. Chibi_keychain.jpg|Elen Chibi key-chain design. Vanadis_Elen_BD_VOL1.jpg|Elen in Anime's Blue Ray Disc Cover. Madan_no_hon.jpg|Elen as the cover of the Anime Artwork Book. The_Vanadis_Book.jpg| Elen_Specials.jpg| Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries